


Bad Things

by writinginthegutter



Series: Bad Things [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, F/F, Lapdance, Partial Nudity, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writinginthegutter/pseuds/writinginthegutter
Summary: As she stepped inside, the flashing lights and loud music immediately overwhelming her, Aubrey could not tell what had possessed her to agree to this. Sure, she had had a long week, and needed to unwind. Yes, her friends were overwhelmingly supportive and enthusiastic about her coming out to them and wanted to celebrate…Nevertheless, a strip club was the last place anyone would expect to see Aubrey Posen.





	Bad Things

**Author's Note:**

> If this is inaccurate, blame wikihow, not me

As she stepped inside, the flashing lights and loud music immediately overwhelming her, Aubrey could not tell what had possessed her to agree to this. Sure, she had had a long week, and needed to unwind. Yes, her friends were overwhelmingly supportive and enthusiastic about her coming out to them and wanted to celebrate…

Nevertheless, a  _strip club_  was the last place anyone would expect to see Aubrey Posen. 

“We all pitched in, aca-captain”, Amy said, with a ridiculous military salute. “Your first lap dance is on us! Just pick whatever chick you like and go get some lovin’, aw yeah! ”

“Let me at least get a drink first” Aubrey mumbled, unable to suppress an amused smile. Although there was  _no way in hell_  she was getting a private dance, her friends’ excitement was contagious, and their support meant the world to her. She mostly came to humour them, and she figured she could just have a drink and let her friends give away the cash they brought as tips to some of the girls on stage. Besides, she was content just watching. She was not quite as much of a prude as everyone assumed, and she could recognize these girls were talented. The way they spun gracefully around the pole- they made it look effortless, but those moves required serious skills. 

She took a seat near the bar, waiting so she could get the bartender’s attention-which could take a while, considering how crowded the club was that night. She didn’t mind. She was in no hurry. 

That’s when she spotted one of the dancers. A gorgeous brunette dressed in all black. She wasn’t on the stage- she was on the club floor, chatting up some customers. Feeling Aubrey’s eyes on her, she turned around. Time froze as the two girls made intense eye contact from across the club.

Her friends must’ve caught her staring a little too long, because Stacie took the money from Amy’s hand and all but sprinted towards the girl.

“Hey no no no, wait”, Aubrey weakly protested, but Stacie was already out of earshot.   

“C’mon, Bree, live a little” Chloe piped up, gently punching her arm. 

 _Oh, what the hell_ , she thought

In any other circumstance, the girl would’ve been a little too…  _alternative_  for Aubrey’s taste. From her eyeliner and  _ear monstrosities_ , down to her leather jacket, battered black shorts and ripped stockings, everything about her conveyed that edgy I-don’t-care attitude that Aubrey would usually roll her eyes at. But not tonight. Tonight, she didn’t care about any of that. Tonight, all she saw were those those slightly messy brown locks, those piercing grey eyes, that eyebrow cocked provocatively…

Surely enough, Stacie came back with the girl after a few seconds. 

“Hey, Bree, good news! Beca here said she could take you in the back room for a dance! Isn’t that great?” 

Beca smiled held out her hand. Aubrey only hesitated for a split second before taking it.  _Screw it_ , she thought. Tonight was as good a time as any to try something new, right? Besides, it wouldn’t take more than five minutes. She could do five minutes.

A strange calm overtook her as she let the girl lead her towards the back. They went through a black curtain and into a small circular room with curtains all around, soft lightning, a large mirror, and a single chair right in the middle.

The calm only left her when Beca disappeared behind the black curtain after pushing her softly down on the chair. For a few tense seconds, it was only her and her reflection staring back at her.  _What am I doing here?_  She thought. She started feeling nervous.  _Breathe, Aubrey_. Only five minutes. She could do five minutes. 

The music started and Beca stepped out from behind the curtain and started walking towards her.

_Am I out of my head?_

_Am I out of my mind?_

_If you only knew the bad things I like_

_Don’t think that I can explain it_

_What can I say, it’s complicated_

She went around her, circling the chair.

_Don’t matter what you say_

_Don’t matter what you do_

_I only wanna do bad things to you_

_So good, that you can’t explain it_

_What can I say, it’s complicated_

She stopped right behind her, moved Aubrey’s hair out of the way ,and leaned in close to her ear.

“Are you ready?”

Her tone was playful, mischievous. Aubrey almost shivered.

“You seem a bit tense”, she said teasingly, making her way back to the front. “Relax dude, I don’t bite unless you’re into it”, she added, clicking her teeth and winking cheekily. 

Aubrey felt the corner of her mouth twitch up into a smile. She tried to relax, leaning back against the chair slightly. 

The beat of the music got faster, melting into a song she recognized instantly. She would’ve rolled her eyes at how cliché that was, but she couldn’t lie, she really liked that mashup so far.

Beca tossed her jacket on the ground, revealing a black tank top, as she kept circling the chair. Aubrey didn’t dare move, looking straight ahead, but she could hear the clicking of heels when Beca was walking behind her. When the brunette was back in her sight, she was much closer.

_I’m bringin’ sexy back_

_Them other boys don’t know how to act_

She stood right in front of her and took off her tank top, revealing a lacy black bra. Aubrey’s heart skipped a beat. She was  _gorgeous_. 

_I think it’s special, what’s behind your back_

_So turn around and I’ll pick up the slack_

Beca twirled around, her back towards Aubrey. She reached for the sides of the chair for support as she lowered herself, almost sitting on Aubrey’s lap, rolling her hips right above her, then stood back up again. She bent forward, hooked her thumbs into her shorts, and let them drop on the floor. Her attire was complete with a garter belt, holding her black stockings up.

_Dirty babe_

_You see these shackles, baby_

_I’m your slave_

_I’ll let you whip me if I misbehave_

_It’s just that no one makes me feel this way, way, way, way_

Beca turned around, leaning forward. She bent over and grabbed the edges of the seat again. Her face was now really close to Aubrey’s, piercing grey eyes staring right into hers. She lowered herself a bit and thrusted her hips sensually, keeping up with the accelerating pace of the music as it shifted to a different song.

_cause i may be bad but i’m perfectly good at it_

_sex in the air, i don’t care i love the smell of it_

_sticks and stones may break my bones but chains and whips excite me_

She put her hands on Aubrey’s knees and parted them slightly, then ran her hands up her thighs and got closer and closer until she was straddling her. She kept rolling her hips, practically grinding on her.  

_Na na na come on, come on, come on_

_I like it, like it, come on, come on, come on_

_I like it, like it, come on, come on, come on_

_I like it, like it come on, come on, come on_

_I like it, like it_

Aubrey’s knuckles were turning white, gripping the sides of her seat. She wasn’t sure what the lapdance etiquette was. Were you allowed to touch the dancers? As if she could read her mind, the brunette put her hands on top of hers and gently guided them towards her, placing them on her hips.  _Oh_. 

Time seemed to slow down to a stop. Aubrey could barely hear the music anymore. There were only Beca’s grey eyes on her, her weight on her lap, and the feeling of her hips moving under her hands.

_Drop it down to that bass drum_

_I got what you dream ‘bout_

_Nails scratchin’ my back tatt_

_Eyes closed while you scream out_

_And you keep me in with those hips_

_While my teeth sink in those lips_

_While your body’s giving me life_

_And you suffocate in my kiss_

_Then you said_

_S, S, S, S, M, M, M,_

_S, S, S, S, M, M, M_

Then the bra came off and of  _course,_  she had to have piercings there too, didn’t she? Normally Aubrey’s first thoughts would’ve been-  _doesn’t that hurt? Why would you subject yourself to this? Doesn’t it get caught anywhere?_  None of these when through her mind this time. Her eyes stayed glued to the woman in front of her, her mind blank, fingers softly tapping along to the beat on the dancer’s warm skin. 

_Oh I love the feeling you bring to me_

_Oh, you turn me on_

_It’s exactly what I’ve been yearning for_

_Give it to me strong_

_And meet me in my boudoir_

_Make my body say ah, ah, ah_

_I like it, like it_

“You like that, babe?”, Beca asked in a husky whisper that made the hair on the back of Aubrey’s neck stand up. 

“I think I do”, Aubrey replied, in a sudden burst of confidence.

Beca grinned, rolling her hips one last time before slipping off the chair. 

Aubrey was in such a daze she hadn’t even realized the music had started trailing off. 

She only came to her senses when Beca had finished collecting her clothes and made her way towards the back of the room. 

“Hope I’ll see you again”, she said, turning around and winking before disappearing behind the black curtain.

 

Aubrey sighed. She  _really_  needed a drink now.


End file.
